Run
by HPhantom
Summary: Danny’s mad. Everyone seems to have a problem with him. One night he runs away from home, far away. 10 years later, Danny’s living in an apartment and Sam Manson moves in next door.
1. Walker and Lancer

Summary: Danny's mad. Everyone seems to have a problem with him. One night he runs away from home, far away. 10 years later, Danny's living in an apartment and Sam Manson moves in next door.

_Thought's are in Italics._

* * *

Danny Fenton. Just your ordinary, average 14-year-old guy, right? Wrong. He was different, and he knew it. He had an alter ego. Danny Phantom. He was half human and half ghost. This story takes place on a rainy, mucky, boring school day.

Danny Fenton was half asleep in his least favorite class. English. Can you say boring? His out-of-shape teacher, Mr. Lancer, was rambling on about some author. Danny had his head leaning on his hands looking out of the window watching a bird feeding worms to her babies. He didn't notice Mr. Lancer come up to him,

"Am I boring you, Mr. Fenton."

"Heck yeah," Danny mumbled, "Uh, I mean… No why would you say that."

Lancer gave him a look. "Detention for not paying attention and for practically sleeping in this class."

Danny straightened his back, "What? Detention? Everyone else is half asleep too! Why don't you give it to them!"

"That's double detention, Daniel. Anyways…" Lancer started back on his tiresome droning.

_Great Danny. You just had to open your mouth._ _Double detention. One detention is bad enough._

He looked over at Tucker and Sam sitting next to him. The just shook their heads in silent laughter.

Later that day Danny was sitting in his seat staring at the clock. Lancer was grading papers, watching Danny drum his fingers on the desk. Danny gasped and a blue mist of breath came out of his mouth. _Ghost? Here? Now? _His ghost sense went off again.

"Uh…Mr. Lancer, can I go to the bathroom."

Lancer looked up, "Not unless it's an emergency."

Danny's ghost sense went off again. He gritted his teeth, "Please…I got… diarrhea? Yeah, It's really pounding on my insides."

Lancer looked disgusted. "Ooh dear." He really glanced at Danny. "Ah, ah, ah. I don't think you will go. I, in fact, know the symptoms of diarrhea. If you had it you would be squirming around in your chair, looking very uncomfortable."

"Just let me go! Ok?" Danny stood up in saying this. Lancer shook his head.

"No."

At that moment the bright room turned dark. Lancer looked at Danny, "Is this some kind of joke Mr. Fenton?"

"No! It's not." Danny looked around. Danny looked at the wall to see a few ghosts phase in. _Uh oh!_ It was his least favorite ghosts. Walker and his goons.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Danny Phantom." Walker said.

"What do you want, Walker?" Danny growled. He was in a bad mood.

"What I have always wanted! And that would be you, in a jail call, in the ghost world. Where you belong!"

Danny laughed. "You don't actually think you and your little buddies can get me there. How long have you been trying? Well so much I've actually lost count. And even if you did, I would escape like I did before!"

Walker gritted his ghost teeth, then grinned. "Well we can't have that can we?" As if on cue, about 50 ghosts phased in the walls. "Let's see you get out of this one, boy."

And Danny, completely forgetting Lancer was in the room, said, "I'm going ghost!" and neon blue rings surrounded him transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Get him!" Walker shouted. All of the ghosts circled around him and flew towards him. Danny flew up crossing his arms and the ghosts all crashed into each other. Danny laughed. He then shot an ectoplasmic ray at the goons. Then they all shot up to Danny ah Danny turned invisible, soaring around and sitting on a desk. He watched as everyone flew out of the room to catch him. Walker flew after them. Danny reappeared cracking up. "Adios loser!" He went normal. He was laughing so hard when he then noticed Lancer. His laugh disappeared. _Ohhhhhhh myyy god. How stupid am I? Lancer saw the whole thing. What am I going to do?_

"F-F-Fenton. Wha…" Lancer was utterly speechless. Danny took his chance.

"It's not what you think it is!" Danny couldn't explain. He looked at the clock. Perfect timing. He grabbed his bag. "Well I guess detention is over. See ya!" Danny then sprinted out of the room. He ran to the door and looked outside. Walker and his goons were talking to each other, well more like yelling. He then did something and a hole appeared they all jumped in it, then it closed. Danny took his chance and ran home.

He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He collapsed on a chair in the kitchen. His mother then walked into the room.

"Danny." She growled, "Why did you get another detention? It better not be from a bad grade!"

"No. I kind of was half asleep in class and, uh, I talked back to him."

"Daniel Fenton! I don't know what to do with you sometimes. You are always in detention, your focus is always off, and you always have to be somewhere! Are you doing drugs, Danny?"

Danny looked at his mother agape. "I can't believe you would even ask that!"

"Well are you?" She barked.

"NO!" Danny said. _How could she even think about that?_ He frowned. "It was only a detention."

"Yes, only one! But what about all of those other detentions, huh? Sometimes…"

"'Sometimes', what?" Danny shouted.

"Sometimes we wonder if you're even our son." Maddie frowned.

"Our, meaning you and dad," Danny cried.

"Yes. You don't seem... "

Danny picked up his bag and ran upstairs. He crashed into Jazz,

"Whoa, Danny slow down," Jazz said.

Danny ignored her and proceeded to his room. He crashed down on his bed a silent tear running down his cheek,

_What am I doing, crying like this……School tomorrow will be great... not! Oy, what is my life coming to?_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon! Please Review! Helpful flames are accepted along with comments. **

**--Hphantom--**


	2. Freinds and Family

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

Danny woke up from his alarm. He groaned and stood up to get dressed when he realized he already had his clothes on from yesterday. _Oh well._ He thought grabbing his backpack and going downstairs. Jazz was eating at the table. Danny grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard and headed out of the door. He walked to school enjoying the fresh air. He glanced up ahead and saw Sam and Tucker walking to his house to pick him up. Danny ran ahead.

"Hey guy's!" Danny said.

"Hi Danny," Sam answered. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Tucker said.

They walked to the school.

"Soooo, Danny, how was the double detention yesterday?" Tucker asked laughing.

Danny felt as if a rock plunged down in his stomach. He had completely forgot about the detention with Lancer. He groaned, wondering what Lancer had in store for him.

"Don't wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"Thanks for reminding me Tucker," Danny moaned.

"Why? What happened?" They asked, simultaneously.

So Danny explained about his detention. How Walker and his ghosts went up and attacked him during his detention and how Danny went ghost in front of him. When he finished Sam and Tucker had their mouths open.

"Whoa, I can't even imagine what Lancer thinks about you now?" Tucker said.

"Talk about bad luck."

Before they knew it they were walking in the school. Luckily Lancer wasn't first hour. He went to his math class. After than Danny went to his locker when Dash appeared slamming it on him, almost cutting off his finger.

"Gosh Dash! Watch what you're doing!" Danny shouted. He was not going to put up with Dash now.

"I am. You should watch yourself Fentina," Dash said.

Danny opened his locker again whacking it in Dash's face. He howled with pain, while Danny howled with laughter. The bell rang and he grabbed his books sprinting to class. He opened the door to Lancer's room. Lancer looked over at the door and went back to talking like nothing was there, but Lancer had sort of a frightened look on his face. He surely didn't dare to give Danny detention after what happened last time. Danny went and sat down. After a minute Dash came into the room with a bloody nose.

"Dash Baxter. Your late, that's a detention," Lancer said.

"But Fenton--" Dash started but was cut off.

"No buts. Detention, now sit down." Lancer said continuing.

_So Lancer is pretending I'm not here, huh? I guess that's a plus._ Danny then put his head down and closed his eyes.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were eating their lunch. Sam and Tucker were arguing about meat and ultra-recyclo-vegetarians. Their arguing was becoming like a battle. Screaming and ranting on and on. Danny was trying to eat in peace, thinking about some things.

"Will you two shut up!" Danny yelled. "Tucker, she eats rabbit food. Sam, he eats dino food. Ok? I've heard enough of your fighting. It's over the stupidest things." He ended sounding cruel. _Seriously! That was enough to drive anyone crazy. Even the most sane person would go crazy._

"Gosh Danny chill," Tucker said.

"You two should chill," Danny mumbled.

"It's not stupid!" Sam said.

Danny gave her a look.

"It's not! Its just an expression of our unique individuality." Tucker said.

"A meat eater and a vegetarian. Oh yes quite unique." Danny said sarcastically.

They looked hurt.

"Look guy's I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't know I guess I'm in a bad mood." Danny said. The bell rang.

"Yeah whatever." They said going inside the school.

It had started to rain. The day was over and the kids were running to the bus or to their home. Danny couldn't find Tucker or Sam so he just went home by himself. But when he reached he doors Dash was there.

"I can't believe you Fenton." He said.

"Don't you have a detention to go to?" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, after beating you to a pulp."

"Don't say things you can't do, Dash." Danny growled.

"Oh I can do this."

Dash went to punch Danny when he dodged it and kicked him in the balls. Dash keeled over and fell on the ground.

"Adios loser!" Danny laughed hopping over Dash. But Dash had his leg up and tripped Danny. Danny crashed into the ground. Dash got up and body slammed him. Danny groaned in pain. Dash then said, "Adios loser!" and left Danny there. A few people saw the last part and started to laugh at Danny. Danny stood up and looked at the last people. Tucker and Sam were there with evil grins on their faces. _Why are they mad?_ Danny stood up and walked outside, wiping a bit of blood from his lip. He was walking home when he heard Tucker and Sam.

"So tuck, ya wanna come over to my house for a movie night?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing," Tucker said. Danny glanced back at them.

Later that night, after a quiet dinner, Danny went ghost. He then turned intangible and flew out of the house. Danny was going to Sam's house to look in on them and see if they really are mad. _I'm not calling it spying or eavesdropping. I'm just checking on them…yeah. No, I'll just ask them myself. _He came up to her house and went normal. He rang the doorbell and Sam's mom was in the doorway,

"Hi. Uh, is Sam there?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes they are just downstairs. You can go on down there. She's with that one boy, Tucker."

"Thank you," Danny said walking in their house and downstairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard them. He slid against the wall hiding and listening.

"Can you believe Danny?" Tucker said.

"I know! He makes me so mad. 'Oh you have a great individuality, quite unique'," Sam said shrilly, mocking what Danny had said.

"I happen to like mine," Tucker growled.

"Me too. If he thinks of us that way…maybe we shouldn't be his friends anymore." Tucker said.

"Yeah…I guess," Sam said, a little uneasy. "He did say he was sorry though."

"He also basically said, we're unusual," Tucker snarled.

"Ok then. Now Danny…isn't… our friend… anymore," Sam said.

Another silent tear fell down his cheek for the second time this week._ Huh? Oh I bet their only saying that because I'm standing right here… if they know. _At this point Danny's foot slipped and he tumbled down landing on the ground. He looked up. They looked at him. _Great, I can't let them see me cry! Men don't cry. _He wiped the tear away. They looked surprised to see him. _If they are that surprised…maybe they were serious._

"Danny," They said.

At that moment Danny went ghost and flew out of there. He was slowly flying home. When he felt something hit him. He looked up. _Rain. _He flew home and walked into the door after changing back to normal. He saw his mother and father in the other room. They turned their heads to see a soaking wet, bloodshot eyed (from crying) Danny.

"Danny! Where were you?" His mom asked.

"You weren't doing anything bad were you?" Jack said.

"No, I haven't been doing drugs. So now your son-who-isn't-your-son will be going upstairs to bed," Danny said in a low voice.

"No see here…" Jack started but Danny was already headed upstairs. He crashed on his bed.

_Damage report for today: Amity Park thinks I'm a criminal, well the other me. The whole school thinks I'm a loser, freak, you name it. My friends hate me. I'm a druggie to my parents, which I'm not. I can't be in a place where everybody hates me. I guess there is only one thing to do._

Danny stood up and emptied his backpack from his books. He went to his closet and shoved a lot of clothes in it. He then stuck a few more things in there. He went ghost and turned intangible and flew downstairs to get food. Once he had some he got money and put everything in his bag. He zipped it up. Danny got a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. He then flew out of the window. Out of Amity Park. Never to go there again.

"Danny wake up its time for school!" Jazz said knocking on Danny's door. "Danny?" She opened it and saw a piece of paper on his bed. She picked it up and gasped. A note with a tear smudged on it.

_I can't stand it anymore. You'll never see me again. _

_Goodbye_

Jazz ran downstairs screaming and crying.

A month went by. There was still hope. They sent out a search.

Two months. Everyone missed him.

Four months. Sam and Tucker cried. The last memory he had of them was saying they wouldn't be his friends. They could never forget the tear on his face and hurt as they said it.

Oneyear. Everyone felt terrible. The search had been called off.

Two years. He was stamped missing, presumed dead.

Little did they know, Danny was alive and well.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon! Please Review! Helpful flames are accepted along with comments. **

**--HPhantom--**


	3. Flordia and Sam

A **HUGE THANKS** go out to everybody who reviewed!

_Thoughts are in italics._

* * *

10 years had passed since Danny ran away. When he did run, he had transferred into a new school somewhere in Florida. Danny changed his name to Dan Park. He had made up his parents and he stole a little money for a house and school, in phantom invisible mode. He also made himself a new look by cutting his hair and dressing differently. Danny…Dan still fought the occasional ghosts that came by. After high school he went to college, completely fine. Nobody suspected anything.

But after the years his hair grew. He had it pulled back into a short ponytail with strands of hair hanging in his face. He grew about a foot taller, and had muscles. He was tan, and was pretty good looking.

But anyways

Dan Park lived in an apartment next to the ocean. It was just your, average ordinary apartment. He had pictures of his family and friends. Even though they probably wouldn't care he was gone, after all the years he missed them. He had a job in a pizza place. He also had a balcony over looking the ocean, which was where he was now.

Dan was sitting on a chair reading a book. He looked next to him. On the apartment balcony next to him, the resident had committed suicide so it was pretty hectic getting everything cleared up. It now it was vacant. He was a friend with the person who lived next door. _Friend_. Every time he heard that word he always thought of his home, and Tucker and Sam. He shook his head and went back to his book. He looked up. It was dark. Then it was starting to rain. Dan went back inside his apartment and crashed on the couch. _Stupid rain. Why did I have to pick Florida to run away to? _He turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on one mildly interesting show, then a commercial came on. _There are always so many commercials on! Why don't they just have one channel where all you watch is commercials? Whoa, hold on…_ On the commercial was a picture of everyone who has been missing for the past 10 years. His picture was there. He flipped through the channel. _Stupid commercial. It's not like anyone can notice what the kid looks like after 10 years. _

After a few minutes he got a brilliant idea.

"I'm going ghost!" Dan said. His costume was still the same and his hair was still snow white. He then flew out of the window. _Hey, why not enjoy the flight while nobody's looking. _He flew high above the clouds. He made a little ectoplasmic ball and shot it through the air. After 10 years Danny, I mean Dan, was almost perfect with his powers. "I'd like to take Plasmius on!" He said. He then heard a scream and looked down. There in the street was a car rolling towards a little kid screaming.

"Uh oh," Dan said. He flew down and grabbed the girl before she was crushed.

"Are you all right?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I think so," The girl said crying.

"Where are your parents?"

"At home. I was going to find my cat that ran away. Have you seem him? He's black with the most beautiful green eyes." She asked.

"No. But I have to get you home. Climb on my back and tell me where your house is." She did and they flew to her house.

"Wow! You can fly!" She squealed.

Dan smiled and dropped off the kid at her house. Her parents were waiting outside calling for her. Dan flew away before anyone saw him. As he was flying home he saw a black cat. He flew down and saw he had pretty green eyes. Dan picked it up and flew it back to the girl's house. She was bawling but stopped when she saw her cat, sopping wet, appear out of thin air.

"Thank you!" She said to Dan. He nodded and flew home.

_Well so much for my joy flight. _He arrived back in his house and ate dinner. After a while he went to bed.

In the morning he woke up and looked at his clock. _Shit! _The clock read 10:25. Dan had to be at work in 5 minutes. He changed into his uniform faster that someone could put on a shirt. Dan ran to the closet and threw on an old pair of shoes. He ran to the kitchen area and shoved an apple in his mouth as he ran out the door. He sprinted across the street and rushed into the store. He threw on his hat. His hat and shirt said **Boardwalk Pizza**. He ran behind the counter and just then the boss came out and looked at the clock.

"Perfect timing Dan. Go deliver these pizzas's to-" His boss checked the receipt, "to 67th, Oxford Street." Dan grabbed the pizzas and ran out the door. His boss liked him. He was always right on time. Never early, never late, except one time. The customers ordered more because Dan seemed to deliver them faster that any other pizza delivery guy. Every guy wanted to know his secret to delivering them so fast.

The secret was that he went ghost behind the dumpster and flew to the places, invisible of course, and transformed back arriving at perfect timing. Dan flew to 67th Oxford Street and transferred back to normal in the alleyway. He went to the door and knocked on it. Some business guy answered the door,

"Here are your pizzas, sir. That would be $10.50." Dan said.

The business guy gave him the money and took his pizzas. He slammed the door on Dan's face.

"What? No tip?" Dan mumbled, walking away, pocketing the money. He went back to the alleyway and flew to the pizza store.

After work ended at 11:00 PM Dan went home and crashed on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Dan woke up on a Saturday. He got a bowl of cereal and walked out on the balcony. He looked down and saw a moving truck. He finished his cereal a few minutes later and walked back inside. Dan heard a noise next door. _Oh, someone's moving in next door. _He thought he would help the person so he walked out and went downstairs. Someone was struggling to carry a box labeled FRAGILE. The person was about to drop it. Dan rushed and grabbed it before it fell.

"Need any help?" Dan said flashing a smile. He looked at the person. It was a girl, about five inches shorter than him. She had black hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore purple combat boots, denim shorts and a black shirt with some purple on it. She also had stunning violet eyes.

"Sure, I could use some help," The girl said.

_Wow, she's hot. But there's something familiar about her._

About half an hour later all of the boxes were in the apartment.

"Thank you so much!" The girl said.

"No problem. I live next door, if you need anything," Dan said pointing at the wall where his apartment was on the other side. He left.

"Man she seems so familiar, I can't put my finger on it," He mumbled walking into his place. After a minute he heard a knock on the door. He answered it. The girl next door was there.

"I'm sorry. But I just wanted to ask your name," She asked.

"Oh, I'm Dan Park," He said.

"Ok, thanks" She said turning to walk away but then she turned her head, "Oh yeah, I'm Samantha Manson, but people call me Sam." She walked away.

Dan stood there with his mouth open wide. He closed the door and his knees crashed on the ground.

"No! This can't be happening!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Chapter 3 is finished and chapter 4 is coming soon. How did you like it? Was it stupid? Anyways please review! Helpful Flames are accepted along with comments!**


	4. Fired and Invite

Just to let everyone know, I did **NOT** get this story idea from "Take a Look in the Mirror". My sister and I made it up. Sorry if it sounds like I got it from that story, but I didn't.

_Thought's are in italics._

* * *

"She moved in next door? No wonder she looked so familiar!" Dan cried. He then fainted.

He woke up to a knock on his door. Dan groaned and answered it. A guy stood at the door with a red pizza shirt on.

"Dude, your, like, soooo late for work. The boss is going to kill you," He said before shaking his head and walking away.

Dan slapped his head and ran to his room. _I'm late for work! I thought it was a Saturday! Wait I do work on Saturday's! But it was my day off, right? Crap!_

He changed into his clothes, sprinted out of the door and crashed into Sam. She fell down.

"Ow!" she said

"Sorry! Sorry, Sam," He said, helping her up then sprinting to work. _I'm so going to be fired! This is the second time! Once a warning, twice a firing. _Dan sprinted across the street and burst into the building.

"Sor--" Dan started.

"You're fired." The boss said. He was working at the cash register.

"Wha…What?"

"Sorry Dan. I know you're the best deliverer, but the rules are the rules, and you were late twice." He sighed. "You're fired."

"Oh…well then I guess I'll be going," Dan gloomily said.

He walked back across the street and went back into his building. He trotted up the stairs and ended up next to Sam's open door. He peered inside. From what he could see, her apartment looked almost exactly like his. He took a step inside and walked over to her wall where there was a picture. A picture of him and Sam, dancing at a dance. Another one with Tucker, Sam, and Dan laughing. _Wow. I guess_…_she really did miss me. But did anyone else though?_ This thought made him feel slightly guilty and angry. He turned on his heel and walked out of the door.

"What were you doing?" Sam said.

Dan turned around, "Hi. Uh…I was looking for you to tell you…er…sorry. Sorry for, you know, bumping into you like…like that, eariler." He forced a grin.

"Oh, apology accepted. Hey, would you like to have dinner tonight…with me?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Eh…I…guess that'll be okay," Dan said.

"Alright. Meet me here around 6:30!" She cheerfully stated.

"Yeah. No problem," Dan said walking back into his apartment. He fell on the couch.

_Man, I feel sick._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's really short. Please review! Helpful Flames are accepted along with comments!**


	5. Dinner and Danny

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…. Pity though.

_Thought's are in italics_

* * *

Dan was putting on his best clothes (Kacki pants with a blue plaid shirt). He took a deep breath then walked out. Dan knocked on the door to Sam's apartment. She answered.

"Hi! Thank's for coming!"

"Hey," Dan said, nervously. He walked inside. He could smell chicken. Fried chicken.

"I'm making fried chicken. It's really good. Some people say I make the best but… yeah, and there's also French bread." She also said nervously.

_My favorite meal _"Sound's good." Dan said, clapping his hands together.

"Please, sit down," Sam said gesturing to a chair behind a dinner table. Dan went and sat down. After a few moments, they were eating a nice meal. Danny was shoving the food down his mouth and Sam was eating nicely. She grinned. Dan reminded her of someone, but she couldn't guess.

"Shis ss rearry ggoo!" Dan exclaimed through a mouth of food. He swallowed. "Uh… I mean, this is really good!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it!" Sam laughed. "It's really a thank you for helping me feel at home… and for helping me move in."

"No problem, anytime!" Dan said.

"So how long have you been living here?" Sam asked.

Dan looked at his plate. His hands started to shake a bit. "About… uh…a few…years. How about you? I mean, where did you live?"

"I lived in a town called Amity Park," (where is Amity Park?).

"Really? I've heard of that place." Dan said interestingly. _Ok Danny…No…Dan, don't act suspicious. _

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't be surprised, I mean almost everyone knows about it. The home of the ghosts… and…" She stopped and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, perfectly knowing the answer to the question. The home of the ghost boy, Hero of Amity.

"Oh it's nothing," She said waving her hands and taking a bite out of her food.

"Dan nodded his head. "All right. So…uh…" Dan tried to change the subject. "What made you come to live in Florida?"

"Well, I've always wanted to live here. I never really had a chance to. We were all busy searching…" She stopped.

"Searching? Did you lose something?" Dan asked.

"No," She said sharply, "He was more than **something, **He was someone."

Dan faked a look of curiosity, "Someone went missing?"

"Yeah."

"How long was this person missing?"

"Ten years. His name was Danny. Danny Fenton." Sam said.

"Nice name." Dan said. He desperately wanted to chance the subject, but he couldn't think of anything so he went back to eating. But obviously Sam still wanted to talk about it. She pressed on.

"Can I tell you something about him?"

"Uh…sure."

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Uh huh."

"I know this is hard to believe but he was half-ghost. He was the protector of Amity Park. He fought all the ghosts and sent them back to the ghost zone."

"I see." Dan said, quivering. He really didn't want to hear anything about himself.

"Yeah. He was my best friend! But Tucker, he was our other friend, Tucker and I got into this huge fight over the stupidest thing. I used to be an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and Tucker all he ate was meat. And we fought over it. Danny yelled at us and we got mad at him. After that, Tuck and I were at my house and we said we shouldn't be his friend anymore, but we weren't being serious and he heard us and I felt so bad. He ran away that night. Apparently his parent's were mad at him too. They didn't think he was their son. So that's why he ran. Everyone was missing him. His sister, Jazz, went crazy for a while. Now she's not. His parents were so depressed. After that we sent out a search. He was presumed dead. But nobody thinks he's dead. Somehow I feel like were on wire, Danny and me. You know I just can feel he's fine. I know. He's out there somewhere."

Dan looked at his plate. _Gosh darn it! I came here to eat a dinner! Not to be taken on a guilt trip! I hate this! I wish she had never moved here!_

"Wow. Poor kid. Hey, can I ask, what's an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian?" Dan asked.

"Oh well it's sort of like… a super vegetarian. But every since Danny ran away, I decided to eat meat. It's not so bad."

Dan nodded his head. Jazz had went crazy? His parents suffered depression.

After dinner was over they cleared the table and Dan was going to go home.

"Thanks for dinner." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry all I talked about was Danny, I know you don't care," She mumbled.

Dan shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's what you feel. You shouldn't feel sorry about your thoughts."

Sam smiled. "You're a good person Dan."

Dan chuckled. "See you later, Sam." He walked away. Dan opened up his door and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. _What have I done?_ _Why did it have to come to this?_

**_Flashback _**

Young Danny Fenton was crying in an alleyway. He had flown to Florida. Far away from Amity Park. He leaned against the wall and looked into the sky.

"What have I done? Why did it have to come to this?"

The dark clouds burst with light and it started to rain. The drops of rain fell on his face, blending in with the tears. Danny yelled as loud as he could and cried. He was lying on the ground, crying.

"Why did it have to come to this?"

**_End Flashback_**

Danny fell against the wall. He pressed his hands to his eyes, stopping his tears from falling. He took a deep breath.

"Destiny. It's found me."

* * *

**A/N: Yes another chapter is done. The next chapter won't be up for at least another week. I have to go to band camp. So review! Helpful flames are accepted along with the good ol' comments.**


	6. Amity Park and Trouble

A **HUGE THANKS** go out to everybody who reviewed!

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

Dan opened up his eyes. He was leaning against the wall of his bathroom. _What am I doing here?_ He stood up and walked outside of the bathroom. Sun was shining through the windows. He walked into his room and looked inside the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and he was wearing his good clothes. In that moment the events of the previous night came back to him.

_Sam. Why? Why did you have to come here? I ran away from my problems… like a coward and you…you come here and destroy my other happy life I have. I was glad to be away from Amity Park. I started a new life. No more Danny Fenton. Now it's Dan Park. I loved it when I wasn't called a loser. I was popular in my new school. Every day I went home to a little house my fake parents bought and slept. I stole food and clothing… every day I thought of you and everyone else. I was angry. You people had made me run away and now you've come back to haunt me. I'm dead. Nobody knows I'm alive. _

He changed his clothes and walked out on the balcony, the cool summer's breeze whipping his face. He took a deep breath. So many thoughts were racing through his head, so many ideas. His mind fell on one. A brilliant but moronic idea.

_Tonight._

Dan walked back inside. His thought's trailing on that one idea. Dan walked out of his room and went out of his apartment. He strolled past Sam's door when he stopped. He inched towards it. He could hear her crying. Dan went to knock when he heard her talk.

"Why? Why did you have to-to g-go Danny? I—I loved you. Why did you have to disappear? What if you're dead? I—I could n-never for-forgive myself if you d-did d-d-d-die. Please D—Dann—Danny c-c-c-come back. Tucker is waiting. I'm still waiting." Then she broke into more sobs. Dan looked down.

_I can't believe this. I thought running away would make everybody happy. But instead… I destroyed their lives as well. Screw tonight I'm going now._

Dan went ghost and flew out of the window.

Later, when the day was becoming night, Dan arrived in the place.

Dan was in Amity Park.

He went invisible and landed on the ground turning back to normal. Amity Park looked the exact same since he had left. He walked towards Tucker's house, glancing at everything as he walked past. So many memories. He arrived and looked at it. He froze. Tucker was looking out of the window. His head was leaning in the palm of his hand. Tucker looked almost the exact same but older and more tired. Dan couldn't move.

"Tucker." Dan whispered.

Tucker looked down at Dan.

"What are you looking at?" Tucker said. His voice sounded almost the same, but slightly deeper.

Dan tried to say 'nothing' but he just breathed faster. He took a step back but tripped.

"Ow!" Dan said as he fell on his butt. Tucker looked at him suspiciously. Dan scrambled up and started to run away.

"Wait!" Tucker yelled.

Dan kept on running. _IDIOT! You acted so suspicious it's a wonder if he doesn't already know it's you._

Dan ran behind a dumpster and went ghost. The only way he could do this if nobody could see him. He turned invisible and flew out from behind the dumpster. He flew over to his old house and stopped. He gasped.

All the machines on top were busted, rusted and broken. He flew down through the front door. Inside was dark and musty. Dan flipped on a light. The kitchen was looking the same but it had a weird feeling hanging around inside it. Dan flew upstairs in Jazz's room. He figured she was away.

He never expected her to be laying down on the bed gazing up at the ceiling. This was Jazz. She was the one person who was always by his side, even though he never knew it. She was the only one who loved him. Dan accidentally went visible right above her. He realized it and went back invisible.

Jazz saw. She sat bolt upright and looked around.

"Danny?" She waited and sighed. "No! I'm not going crazy again! If I even show one sign of craziness I have to go back to the institution. They won't let me go."

Dan frowned, "Of course your not crazy, Jazz. I'm really here," He whispered.

Jazz then placed her head down on her pillow. She seemed more peaceful… in a way.

Dan flew out of the room and went into his parent's room. They were sleeping on their bed. They looked old and weary. Dan felt a rush of sadness creep over him. He felt he had to do something. He came up with another idea. He flew into his room. Everything looked sort of the same as when he left it except there was a broken window and it looked a bit cleaner. Dan opened up the drawer where he had his paper and pens. He took out a sheet and started to write a note. _But what do I write?_

_Dear Mom, Dad and Jazz,_

_Please don't worry about me. Be happy. I am fine and I am alive. I want you guy's to be happy too. I would come back, I really would but I can't. If I do I don't know what would happen._

_I feel like I need to tell you something._

_You have to promise not to tell anybody._

_About 10 years ago, that ghost, 'Inviso-Bill', well his real name was Danny Phantom. And Danny Phantom's real name was Danny Fenton._

_I was the half-ghost. That's why I seemed so different. All I was doing was fighting the ghosts and protecting the town._

_I ran away because everybody seemed to hate me. But after a while, 10 years in that matter, I learned the truth._

_And for that I am very sorry._

_If you don't believe me ask Tucker or Sam. They would know that it really is me writing this letter. I just know that they would._

_I want to tell you that you are not crazy and it's really me._

_You might see me again but I look different than I did._

_I love you,_

_Danny_

Dan paused. He read his letter over and nodded. It's all right. Dan flew out of his house. He placed the letter on the doorstep and ringed the doorbell. He went invisible and saw Jazz answer the door.

"Hello?" She asked. Jazz shook her head and looked down. She picked up the letter and read it before screaming. "MOM! DAD! COME QUICK!"

After a second their parents arrived in their pajamas. Jazz handed them the note and they read it.

Good they found the note. Dan flew away and transformed back to normal behind a dumpster. He was going to walk around Amity Park…. once again.

* * *

"He was a ghost?" His father said.

"Wait a second? This means Danny was here a minute ago! We have to find Tucker! He can approve of this note!" His mother said. She went to run away when Tucker came up, breathing fast.

"Mr.…. and Mrs.…. Fen…ton." He gasped. "I saw someone who looked like Danny! Well sort of, but he acted like it and… I'm not sure it's him."

"Is this from him?" Jazz said thrusting the letter at Tucker. He read it and gasped.

"It's from Danny. I'm sure!"

The four ran out of the door going out to look for Danny.

Dan sighed as he walked on the sidewalks of the place he ran away from. He looked at the building. The sign read **Casper High. **Dan walked up to it and opened up the door. Somebody must still be here, if the door is still unlocked. Dan walked inside and went up and down the hallways. He smiled. It was the exact same. He went to his old locker and stopped. There was a sign on the locker that said.

**_Danny Fenton's Locker_**

**_Do Not Touch_**

That's really weird. Dan twisted the combination lock and opened it up. Inside were the books he left behind and pictures. He reached out for one with him Tucker and Sam.

"What do you think you aredoing?" said an all-to-familiar voice. Dan's eyes opened up wide and he pulled out his hand and shut the locker. His head turned slowly to see a very old Mr. Lancer. _It's amazing how much older people look in only 10 years._

"Uh…I was…I… uh…well… um…nothing," Dan stammered. He couldn't come up with a good excuse. He turned on his heel and walked away fast. He went ghost once nobody was around and flew out of the school. He stopped and looked back. Dan turned around and saw four people running at him. He squinted and his stomach flew up to his throat. His family was running towards him.

_Man some idea I had! I come here to check things out and I just make everything worse._ Dan looked at them again and flew up. I'm never coming back here again! Dan flew back to his place.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, It was sort of a weird chapter. Not much of a cliffie but close enough. Well Review! Flames are accepted along with those comments**


	7. Pipes and Happenings

Ok, so the whole message on the locker was a memento-like thing. It was for if Danny ever came back or something. I dunno, it just came to my head and I decided to write it

A big ol' thanks go out to the reviewers

_Thought's are in Italics_

* * *

Dan was lying on the couch. The memories of the events two days ago were running through his head. He made the whole "running away" thing worse than it already was. Dan sighed as he got up and walked to the balcony. He glanced over and Sam was on her side, sitting in the chair reading. Dan gulped.

_So Sam loved me. Maybe she probably just loved me as a friend… right? I don't know what to think. _

Dan kept looking at her and she looked back. He smiled.

"Hey," He squeaked.

"Hi Dan!" She answered.

"Whatcha reading?" Dan asked.

She showed him the book, "It's called Mechanics for Dummies. I have a lot of pipe problems, and I can't… really afford a plumber."

Dan looked at her and smiled, "I know what you mean. My pipes are always screwed up. But I fix them. I can help you with yours if you want." _Oh my GOD Dan! What are you doing! You can't fix a pipe to save your sorry life! _Dan forced a grin.

"Oh yes! I would love that! You are so kind, Dan. It's just the one under the sink. It just won't work. I can't use water from it. Whenever I try it just leaks." She said.

"I can do it tonight!" Dan exclaimed. _No, I can't! Stop now before you get yourself into something bad._

"Ok!" She smiled at him.

Dan felt a twinge of something as she smiled, but he shrugged it off. Dan nodded and walked back inside. The first thing he did was get on the computer and read about how to fix a pipe.

Later that day Dan was knocking on Sam's door with a box of tools. She answered.

"Hi! Thank you so much. Um… the pipe is just in here." Sam said leading him in her kitchen. "I've already cleared out from under there." Dan walked over and saw a lot of pans lying on the counter where the pans were. He looked at the pipe.

"No problem!" Dan said. He got down and looked at the pipe. "Hmmmmm." Dan turned on the water. It shot out from under the sink and hit him right on his pants. _Ugh! Great! Now it looks like I pissed my pants. _Dan shut off the water and bent down. The memories of the pipe fixing had leaked through his head. Sam watched him.

"Okay…" Dan bent down and started unscrewing a screw on the pipe. He did that for a while before the whole pipe fell out.

"Heh heh…" Dan said nervously. He looked inside of the pipe. "HOLY MOTHER OF…" Dan screamed then stopped. _Whoa Dan! Calm down there's only a…a…mutated…rat in the pipe. How in the heck did a rat… get in a pipe!_ He looked at Sam. "Uh… There's just a… little…erm… clog in here," Dan said.

"Uh, no offense, but it sounds like there's more than just a little clog," Sam squeaked.

"Heh, heh, yeah… um… do you have any ribber gloves?" Dan asked.

"Sure," She walked off and came back with some gloves. Dan put them on and pulled out the rat with an odd squelching noise.

"EEEEEEEEYYYAAAAA!" Sam yelled. She ran off screaming, "Ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Dan stood up and threw the rat out of the window. He took out a brush and ran it through the pipe before screwing it back on. Dan turned on the water and it came out red then brown. Sam was back.

"Um," Dan said, "you might want to keep this baby running for a bit and put some pipe cleaner down there."

"Ok, well thanks for that. I could have never done it. How did… a rat get in the pipe?"

"Beats me," Dan said getting up. "Well I best be off. See ya later. If you need anything else call me or feel free to knock on my door."

"Yeah… I'll do that Dan." She cocked her head and smiled. Dan felt all tingly inside. He shook his head, and smiled back. He walked out of the door and went back to his apartment. _What the heck! Every time Sam smiles at me or whenever I'm around her I just feel…all weird… do I… have a thing for Sam? No I don't she's just a friend… look what she made you do… run away like that…I don't know what to think. _Dan turned on the TV and watched a movie when he fell asleep.

Dan woke to a scream. He sat bolt upright. "W-Who's there?" He stammered. It was only the TV. Dan got up and turned it off. Dan changed his clothes and went to eat breakfast but then he heard another scream but a softer one. He raised an eyebrow. "It's coming from Sam's room." Dan walked out of his door and knocked on Sam's.

"Hey Sam? Are you alright?" Dan shouted through the door. She answered. Sam had a mixture of expressions on her face. Happiness, Sadness, excited, mad. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry Dan. I have company… they just gave me some news. Um… do you want to meet them? I'm sure they would love to meet you!"

"Uh… sure why not." Dan said. Sam let him in and let him into the living room where the company was.

Dan's eyes widened so far they could have fallen out. His mouth fell open and his breathing became uneven and fast.

"Hey Dan, this is Mr. And Mrs. Fenton. You know… Danny's parents." She added. Sure enough the Fenton parents were there. Dan could have fainted. "They came with some good news and bad news. Well the good news is that Danny is still alive! The bad news… um… is that he is still missing."

"Oh… that's not good. Well I'm sure… you'll find him soon enough," Dan was feeling very dizzy "At least… he's alive."

"Oh so are we. I believe we never caught your name." Maddie Fenton said.

"I-I-It's Dan. Dan Park… It's nice to meet you … I have to… uh… go… um… I think my phone is ringing. Sorry… I'm expecting…a call? Yes a call… Goodbye!" Dan walked fast out of the room and opened the door. Before he walked out Jack said, "That boy seems so familiar."

Maddie answered, "Exactly what I thought. He's a really nice young man. A little worrisome, though."

Sam answered that, "He seemed like that to me too."

Dan closed his eyes and walked out of the room.

_What's happening?_

* * *

**A/N: Ok well sorry I took a little while to update. I was very busy. So Review! Flames are accepted along with comments.**


End file.
